This invention relates generally to the field of poop pickup tools and more specifically to a poop pickup tool that traps and holds poop in a hands-free manner until it can be properly disposed of.
When people walk their dogs, it is necessary for them to have a means to pick up and dispose of poop that is excreted from the dog.
A common method of doing this is to place a plastic bag over the poop and physically pick it up by hand and then dispose of the poop and bag in a trash container.
However, there is a deficiency in this process in that the user is forced to bend down completely to the location of the poop and to then round up the fresh warm poop with the plastic bag which can be a disagreeable activity because of the close proximity to the poop and because of the need to completely bend down to the ground to retrieve the poop. There are a variety of poop pickup tools on the market today, however they tend to be bulky and hard to carry during the process of walking a dog. The tools frequently require the user to physically carry the tool during the walk while also holding a leash. Then, after the poop is picked up, the user must carry the bag of poop by hand until a trash receptacle is reached.